Un Malfoy chez les Dursley
by Mina-Clara
Summary: Le jour où Dumbledore arrêtera avec ses plans saugrenus, les Malfoy n'auront plus de principes et Potter aura enfin dompté sa brosse à cheveux et plus si affinités !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Un Malfoy chez les Dursley

Rating : M (pour avoir un max de libertés)

L'histoire de Hogwarts (personnages compris sauf ceux inventés) appartient entièrement à la fabuleuse JK Rowling !

Message des auteurs : Nous sommes heureuses (nous écrivons à deux) de vous présenter notre toute première fanfiction ci-dessous ! :) Nous y avons mis tout notre coeur dans cette histoire (enfin le début hein ! heum...bref) et nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira (beaucoup) ! Vos commentaires sont évidemment les bienvenus, aussi bien les critiques que les compliments ! Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 1 : le départ aux enfers...

Une tornade rousse sauta brusquement sur le lit d'Harry, qui se réveilla soudainement.

- Allez, debout, cria Ron, j'ai faim !

- Mmm … Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu ... grommela le brun

- Bon très bien je vais appeler Hermione …

- J'suis d'bout ! s'écria immédiatement Harry en plongeant dans son armoire

Une fois les deux amis prêts, ils rejoignirent Hermione qui les attendait patiemment comme à son habitude à côté du portrait de la grosse dame. Puis ils s'élancèrent dans les couloirs en direction de la grande salle. Alors qu'ils approchèrent les deux gigantesques portes en bois, ils entendirent une voix reconnaissable entre toutes :

- Alors on s'est encore avoué vaincu contre sa brosse à cheveux Potter ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un ricanement typiquement Malfoyen. Le blond se posta devant lui en se tenant bien droit comme pour montrer sa supériorité. Mais au moment où il allait ajouter quelque chose, il fut interrompu par une MacGonagal furieuse qui leur ordonna d'aller s'installer rapidement à leur table. Alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le banc, Dumbledor amplifia le son de sa voix pour obtenir le silence général.

- Mes chers élèves, les directeurs de chaque maison et moi-même avons décidé de vous faire découvrir le monde moldu à ceux de septième année. Vous savez bien que maintenant une bonne partie des familles de sorciers sont composées de moldus. Pour ce faire nous avons jugé cela juste d'envoyer les enfants de sorciers dans une famille moldue dont un des enfants est à Hogwarts. Nous avons pour but de vous faire apprécier la compagnie de l'autre et aussi d'apprendre à connaître les autres maisons. Après votre déjeuner, nous vous annoncerons les « couples » de sorciers qui vivront ensemble pendant un mois. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous !

Les élèves étaient toujours bouche-bé face au discours de leur directeur. Puis ils se mirent à parler avec leur voisin de cette nouvelle bien spéciale. Le repas fini, le directeur reprit la parole :

- Une fois les couples désignés, vous irez faire vos bagages puis vous rejoindrez les autres dans la cour du château pour partir avec votre partenaire par portoloin. Nous allons donc commencer la répartition des élèves : Nadine Fuska avec Gregory Petit, Marion Congès avec Seamus Finnigan, Pansy Parkinson avec Dean Thomas, … Hermione Granger avec Blaise Zabini, … Ronald Weasley avec Julie Hette, … Quentin Balot avec Sophie Malleure, … Draco Malfoy avec Harry Potter, …

Un silence parcouru la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux concernés. Les deux protagonistes se dévisageaient en se lançant mentalement un tas d'insultes. Quand le directeur leur permis de rejoindre leur dortoir, ils le firent, certains heureux, d'autres moins …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu sais … Ce n'est pas la mer à boire … dit Ron en essayant tant bien que mal de le réconforter …

- Il sait que je le hais, et il sait aussi pour les Dursley ! s'écria Harry

- Je pense, commença Hermione, qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Il a bien expliqué que son but était de rapprocher les maisons et on sait tous que vous êtes les deux personnes qui se détestent le plus ici donc son choix était logique … Et puis, les Dursley détestent tous les sorciers, Malfoy compris donc il sera autant maltraité que toi !

- Ouais et puis il se fera bien rabaisser donc au final ça ne sera pas si terrible que ça !

- Ouais … On verra bien … termina Harry

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Malfoy et Potter se tenaient dos à dos quand MacGonagal leur apporta leur portoloin.

- Vous êtes prêts ? leur demanda-t-elle

Elle n'eut pour réponse que deux grognements jusqu'à ce que Malfoy explose :

- MOI avec le balafré ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce supplice ?

- Il se trouve, monsieur Malfoy, que le but du directeur est de rapprocher les maisons, et que vous êtes les deux principaux concernés dans cette affaire.

Elle se tourna alors vers Harry :

- Connaissant votre famille adoptive, le directeur a préféré envoyer une lettre quelques minutes avant votre arrivée pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de refuser !

Elle termina sa phrase avec un petit sourire au coin qui montrait bien qu'elle connaissait le caractère TRES spécial des Dursley.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A nos chers lectrices (ou lecteurs), nous vous informons que la suite ne parviendra que dans environ deux semaines le temps que vos auteurs se retrouvent ensemble en vacances :)

Mina-Clara pour vous servir (s'inclinent bien bas)


	2. Chapter 2

****Titre : Un Malfoy chez les Dursley

Auteurs : Mina et Clara pour l'histoire, sinon JK Rowling (notre reine !) qui a eu l'idée géniale de l'histoire de Hogwarts et des personnages !

Rating : K+ pour ce chapitre ! Il reste très soft.

Notes : nous avons bien lu toutes vos reviews et nous sommes très heureuses de savoir que notre fic vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à continuer de nous en envoyer (de toute façon si on n'en a pas, vous n'aurez pas la suite :p Mwahahahaha !) ! Nous tenons spécialement à dire à Mel que nous comptons bien nous démarquer des autres fics ! L'histoire étant déjà terminée nous estimons que pour le peu de temps que nous avons eu, elle le sera ! ;)

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Nous sommes désolées pour l'attente ! Le chapitre 3 sera posté dimanche ou lundi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue au cirque Dursley**

Lorsqu' ils touchèrent par dégout le portoloin, ils se virent propulser dans un endroit, familier pour l'un et inconnu pour l'autre. Malfoy pouvait voir qu'il se trouvait dans une rue parsemées de petites maisons plus ringardes les unes que les autres, dont il soupçonnait le manque de travail de l'architecte car elles étaient toutes identiques. C'est alors qu'Harry se dirigea lentement vers la maison qui était en face de lui, Draco put voir sur la boîte aux lettres le seul objet qui différait des autres : l'étiquette où était inscrit en lettres noires et grasses le nom de Dursley.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur un homme aussi gras que les lettres précédemment inscrites (c'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Draco reconnut sans problème le propriétaire de cette « charmante maison »). Il était vêtu de tout et pour tout d'un simple bermuda beige qui laissait apparaître sa massive corpulence parsemée de poils qui descendaient jusqu'à ses pieds, eux-mêmes habillés de chaussons à tête d'ours. Son visage était déformé par la colère et faisait trembler sa moustache de morse (dédicace TiteM xD). Dans sa main droite se trouvait un bout de papier chiffonné où l'on pouvait entrevoir le sceau de Hogwarts.

- Harryyyy ! gronda Vernon. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il tourna son regard vers Malfoy qui affichait toujours son sourire moqueur suite à la découverte de cet homme sans classe.

- Bonjour monsieur … dit le blond sans pour autant tendre sa main (bah oui faut pas trop en demander à un Malfoy envers un moldu !)

- C'est toi … heu … Dracon Malfou ?

- DRACO MALFOY ! hurla-t-il. Jamais je n'ai été aussi humilié !

- Y'a un début à tout … chuchota Harry dans sa barbe

- Répète ç …

- Aoutch ! cria Harry qui venait de se prendre une tape dans le dos de la part d'un adolescent qui était bien le portrait de son père. Dudley arrête tes gamineries !

- T'es qui toi ? demanda bêtement Dudley en s'adressant à Draco qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'on lui avait coupé la parole.

- Je suis ton invité, petit moldu sans cervelle ! Et maintenant fais-moi entrer ! dit-il avec un air Si-Tu-Ne-Le-Fais-Pas-Je-Te-Lance-Un-Avada-Kadavra.

Dudley resta bouche bée un instant (en plus ça veut dire quoi « molle due » ?) tout comme son père, puis obéit sans contester.

Une fois arrivés dans le salon, Draco poussa un gémissement de dégout en voyant que la décoration était encore plus hideuse que la façade extérieure.

- Sa Majesté est-t-elle satisfaite ? demanda ironiquement le gros blond comme pour se rattraper de son comportement de « soumis-fini ».

Malfoy ne pris même pas la peine de relever le commentaire très utile de Dudley et continua son exploration. En montant au premier étage, il tomba sur ce qui lui semblait être la chambre de Dudley, à gauche du couloir, dont les restes de nourriture et les paquets de chips entamés jonchaient le sol. Un peu plus loin, toujours sur le côté gauche, il trouva une autre chambre de couleur rose pâle dont le lit à baldaquin occupait les trois quarts de la surface disponible (devinez qui a personnalisé cette chambre ?). Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte qui faisait face aux escaliers et trouva avec joie les toilettes dont la recharge de papier était contenue dans un petit meuble à la sortie des WC (sur le côté droit du couloir). Enfin il arriva devant la dernière porte du couloir sur la droite. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il découvrit une chambre beaucoup plus petite que les autres.

- Je plains celui qui dort là ! ricana Malfoy.

- Alors plains-toi ! renchérit Potter.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, ceci, mon cher Malfoy, et MA chambre et, par conséquent, TA chambre !

A sa droite se trouvait une armoire en bois et à sa gauche une petite commode de la même matière. Devant la fenêtre il put voir un bureau et au milieu de la pièce trônait un lit simple avec à ses côtés deux petites tables de chevet. Il aperçut rapidement sur le sol un paquet emballé où été écrit en bleu « matelas gonflable » avec dessus un mot écrit par Dumbledor : _Ceci fera office de lit pour tous les sorciers invités chez les moldus. _

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…truc là ? dit le blond en désignant le matelas au sol.

- C'est, vu que tu ne sais pas lire, ce qui « fera office de lit » à sa seigneurie Draco Malfoy.

- Très drôle Potter ! Il n'est pas question que je dorme dans un si petit espace !

Harry ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Draco puis en faisant le lien avec la boîte en carton, il se mit à rire à chaudes larmes devant un Malfoy ahurit qui reprit bien vite ses esprits en disant :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Potter ?

- Nan…HAHAHA…c'est juste que…HAHAHA…c'est seulement la…HAHAHA…boîte d'emballage et que le matelas est…HAHAHA…dedans et que c'est toi qui le gonflera, termina-t-il essoufflé.

- Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à un travail de moldu ! Je dormirai dans un vrai lit ! Pas dans un truc trouvé par Dumby !

- Alors tu dormiras par terre ! Pour ma part, il est hors de question que je te prête mon lit.

- Ah…Tu crois ça…

A ces mots, il sauta sur l'unique lit présent dans la pièce et s'installa confortablement en se dandinant comme pour marquer son territoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy ?

- Je m'installe, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Nan mais t'es qui pour sauter sur mon lit ?

- Ton invité ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais appris les bonnes manières mon p'tit pote Potty ?

- Si mais…

- Alors, lui coupa le blond, tu sais que l'on doit traiter son invité comme il se doit, c'est-à-dire comme un roi !

- Il ne te suffit pas d'être invité pour te croire roi… marmonna Harry.

Harry, s'avouant vaincu, (il a peut être gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre ! ^^) attrapa la boîte et en sortit le contenu. Il entreprit de la gonfler de la manière moldue, c'est-à-dire : souffler dedans ! Malfoy le laissa remplir la presque totalité du matelas puis se décida enfin à dire :

- Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé d'utiliser ta baguette ?

Alors, Potter, pris d'une soudaine idée de génie, retira sa bouche de l'orifice du matelas. Manque de bol (désolées pour la familiarité) celui-ci se dégonfla instantanément sous les ricanements de plus en plus forts de son « cher camarade ». Il sortit en silence de sa poche sa baguette et en un sort gonfla son nouveau lit. Il continua son petit rangement lorsqu'un être qui ne lui été pas inconnu ouvrit la porte d'une façon tout à fait délicate.

- Harry magne-toi on a faim ! (ne prends surtout pas ton estomac pour une généralité !)

- J'arrive…

Au moment où Dudley sortit, le blond se tourna vers le brun avec des yeux grands comme de soucoupes.

- Tu te laisses faire ?

- Pas le choix…

- On a toujours le choix… A ces mots il se leva l'air sérieux et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au salon où se trouvait au complet la famille Dursley.

Il rencontra ainsi la femelle Dursley car oui, selon Draco, c'était une famille de bêtes aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : un Malfoy chez les Dursley

Raiting : K+ pour le moment... ;)

Notes : Nous avons enfin décidé de publier le troisième chapitre ! (Dans notre grande bonté parce que vous ne nous aviez pas mis assez de reviews ! Na !) Sans rire, nous savons que demander tout le temps des reviews peut devenir énervant pour vous mais pour nous c'est une preuve que vous aimez (ou pas d'ailleurs) notre histoire ! Avec les reviews nous pouvons savoir ce qui vous plait ou ce qui vous déplait ! Avec ce magnifique principe de l'échange entre les auteurs et les lecteurs, nous pourrons changer le monde ! Mwahahahaha ! heum...nous nous emportons...

Nous tenons, donc, à remercier celles/ceux qui nous en envoient car cela nous fait très plaisir !

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent bien évidemment à la fabuleuse JK Rowling ! ^^

Bref, bonne lecture ! :D

**Chapitre 3 : Y'a un début à tout…**

Quelques jours après une entente de plus en plus supportable entre les deux protagonistes (bah oui ils étaient passés de « je vais te tuer sur le champ » à « je ne t'adresse plus la parole » ! Ce n'est quand même pas rien ! ^^), alors que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, un Dudley tout content sortit de sa chambre la tête remplie d'une idée farfelue qui n'allait sans doute pas plaire à son cher cousin. Il avança vers la chambre de celui-ci sur la pointe des pieds un pistolet à la main. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et aperçut sous la couette une forme massive, ce qui signifiait qu'Harry était bien présent. Il s'approcha alors du lit et renversa la couette pour tirer sur…

- C'est FROID ! hurla Malfoy trempé

… Draco. Son cri réveilla en sursaut Harry qui prit un temps avant de faire le lien entre le pistolet à eau encore dégoulinant entre les mains de Dudley et la face toute trempée de son ennemi.

- Bordel tu m'expliques pourquoi je suis trempé ?

- Euh… jpensaiskcetaitharry…

- Vous êtes tous myopes dans cette maison ou quoi ?

- Bon… Je… J'y vais …

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Le blond attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort qui recouvrit Dudley d'une centaine de litres d'eau. Harry qui était encore en train d'émerger pouffa de rire devant le spectacle pittoresque que son cousin lui offrait. Celui-ci, honteux, sortit en trombe de la chambre laissant ainsi un Draco tout fier de sa vengeance. Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un sourire au coin qui laissa Harry sans voix.

- Ben quoi ? demanda Malfoy

- Non… Rien…

Après sa réponse d'une importance capitale, ce fut Draco qui arbora un air interrogatif qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit le brun se lever, prendre une serviette dans sa commode et la lui donner. Il l'accepta sans broncher et murmura :

- Merci…

- Pas de quoi ! répondit Harry avec un grand sourire

- Tu… Il est souvent comme ça l'autre ? demanda le serpentard comme s'il se sentait gêné

- Avec moi oui. Mais toi encore t'as eu de la chance ! Il m'a déjà fait bien pire.

- Comme ?

- Mettre des glaçons dans mes draps, tout mettre en œuvre pour me priver de nourriture…

- Et s'enfiler ta part ? Comme s'il n'était pas assez gros comme ça…

Ils s'échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Pendant quelques secondes ils continuèrent leur fou rire puis, comme s'ils venaient seulement de se rendre compte de cette situation plus qu'étrange dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Harry baissa les yeux puis laissa Draco seul dans la chambre afin de rejoindre en toute hâte la cuisine où les Dursley l'attendaient.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! lança une Pétunia furieuse d'attendre son cuisinier personnel

Il se dirigea sans un regard vers elle en direction du plan de travail (nous avons mis un quart d'heure pour trouver le terme exact !) et entreprit de préparer la pâte à pancakes. Draco arriva quelques minutes après lui (bah oui, faut bien se remettre de ses émotions) et s'installa à table. Les Dursley le regardaient méchamment, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient au courant de ce qu'il avait fait subir à leur pauvre petit Dudley adoré. Il se tourna un instant vers Harry qui semblait prendre son travail tellement « à cœur » qu'il n'avait pas été perturbé par son entrée. Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par Vernon qui lui dit :

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Harry ! Vous n'êtes bons tous les deux qu'à faire la cuisine !

Les cris de son oncle réveillèrent Harry qui se rendit compte de la présence du blond.

- Va le rejoindre immédiatement ! cria Vernon rouge de colère

Alors que Potter s'attendait à ce que Malfoy se mette en colère, se lève et crie, il le vit se lever calmement et répondre poliment « bien monsieur », ce qui laissa Harry sans voix. Quand le blond s'approcha un sourire au coin, il murmura à l'intention d'Harry :

- Laisse-moi faire...

Le gryffondor toujours étonné de son comportement l'écouta les yeux grands ouverts. Il se décala afin de lui laisser plus de place et le vit murmurer un sortilège qui parsema les pancakes de petits points rouges qui laissèrent échapper une forte odeur reconnaissable entre toute : celle des piments qui servaient à la préparation des potions (donc très très piquants ! Mouwahahahahaha !). Il apporta le plat à la famille attablée puis retourna sagement au côté d'Harry dans la cuisine en attendant leur réaction. Elle ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, Dudley beugla le premier :

- Haha ! Cha chpique ! Cha chrûle !

- Traduction : ça pique et sa brûle ? demanda ironiquement Draco

- Chtu lache fait echprès ? gueula big D

- Chache chpourrait ! répondit Draco en imitant à la perfection Dudley

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire devant la démonstration très réussie de son « ami » ? Cela se fit tout de suite remarquer par Draco qui lui adressa à nouveau un petit sourire vainqueur. Le griffon resta une nouvelle fois surpris mais décida finalement de faire de même.

- Filez dans votre misérable chambre ! hurla le père

Ils partirent l'air digne de la pièce pour se rendre dans leur « misérable chambre ». Une fois arrivés à l'étage, Malfoy s'adressa à son nouveau camarade de jeu :

- Ah leurs têtes ! J'adore l'expression qu'a eue le p'tit gros quand il a mordu à pleines dents !

- Ouais, c'était pas mal du tout ! J'avoue que t'as des bonnes idées parfois…d'ailleurs j'en ai souvent souffert à Hogwarts…

- Je sais mais j'adore voir la tête de mes victimes ! Surtout la tienne !

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda Potter un sourcil levé

- Bah…je sais pas ! répondit-il en haussant ses épaules

Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment pendant lequel on pouvait sentir le cerveau de Draco tourner à cent à l'heure. Au bout d'un moment il finit par rompre ce silence sans fin pour dire :

- Ca me manquerait de ne plus faire chier mon p'tit pote Potty ! (et un premier pas ! Un ! ^^)

- Je suis si important dans la vie de ma fouine préférée ? lança Harry d'un air gentiment moqueur

- Depuis quand je suis TA fouine PREFEREE ?

- Répond à ma question et je répondrai à la tienne !

- Tu ne serais pas un peu Serpentard ? (et de deux !) il marqua un temps puis continua : c'est peut-être pour ça que j'éprouve un certain…intérêt pour toi…

Un nouveau silence perdura lorsque Draco lança :

- Maintenant à toi de répondre !

- Depuis la première année !

- Tant que ça ?

- Bah oui je te rappelle qu'on est ennemis depuis la toute première année !

- Ennemis ?

- Pourquoi tu nous considérais comme quoi ?

- Des ennemis évidemment ! Mais il me semble que l'on ne s'est jamais autant parlé et je ne m'amuse pas à fréquenter mes ennemis comme en ce moment.

- Y'a un début à tout…


	4. Chapter 4

****Titre : Un Malfoy chez les Dursley

Rating : M (extrêmement léger)

Notes : toujours tout à JK Rowling ! Excusez le retard ! Qui plus est le chapitre n'est pas très long...mais...

Bonne lecture quand même car nous l'avons écrit avec amour et surtout amusement ! :D

**Chapitre 4 : Quand le savon passe, Draco trépasse**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que l'horloge n'indiquait pas encore sept heures, un blond trop perturbé par les changements trop brutaux de comportement qu'ils avaient eu avec Harry se leva de son lit. Il entreprit de remettre un peu de piment dans leur relation (encore des piments ! ^^) en tendant un piège à son ancienne Némésis. Il l'avait donc espionné chaque matin au point de savoir à quelle heure il allait aux toilettes. Comme un bon serpentard qu'il était, il décida d'enlever l'unique rouleau de papier toilette présent dans la cabine et de le ranger soigneusement dans le petit meuble où étaient placées les autres recharges. Tout fier de son mauvais coup, il alla se recoucher en attendant le réveil prochain du brun. Cela ne tarda pas et Harry se dirigea, encore endormi, vers la pièce en question. Malfoy le suivit à pas de loup puis se posta devant le meuble, un pied sur le mur, en guettant la réaction furtive de l'autre.

- Qui est le con qui a retiré le PQ ? beugla Harry

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre et Harry pensa que personne n'était là. Il leva légèrement ses fesses pour atteindre la poignée et ainsi ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il vit le rendit pâle : un Malfoy tout souriant se tenait devant lui et tenait dans sa main droite le rouleau de papier toilette. Le visage du vil serpent se tordit en une grimace qui servait, sans aucun doute, à retenir le fou rire qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser devant la posture si délicate du griffon.

- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier Potter ?!

- Tu peux… me passer… ceci ? Il désigna alors le rouleau.

- Viens le chercher !

- Ha ha ha… Très drôle… Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas tout à fait en état de me lever !

- Alors répète gentiment : « Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me passer dans ta grande bonté le rouleau qui m'est si indispensable Draco chéri que j'aime de tout mon cœur? »

- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous ! répondit sans plus attendre Harry

- Bon… alors… je vais devoir te laisser…

A ces mots, il fit mine de partir et le brun paniqué répéta d'une traite :

- Pourraistus'ilteplaîtmepasserdanstagrand ebontélerouleauquim'estsiindispensable… Draco… Ch… Ch… Chériquej'aimedetoutmoncoeur… dit-il en rougissant

- Ah c'est mieux comme ça ! Tiens attrape !

Il lui lança alors le rouleau puis se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre en sentant une chaleur soudaine monter jusqu'à ses joues.

En sortant des toilettes, le gryffondor trottina jusqu'à sa chambre pour choisir ses affaires du jour et courir vers la salle de bain où une bonne douche si possible froide l'attendait. Alors qu'il se lavait, une fabuleuse idée de vengeance lui traversa l'esprit : geler Draco. Pour cela, il avait prévu de changer la température de l'eau lorsque le blond se laverait. Une fois propre, il revint dans sa chambre où il trouva Draco allongé sur le lit l'air penseur. Il lui fit un signe bref montrant que la douche était libre et qu'il pouvait s'y rendre. C'est ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre. Au moment opportun, Harry s'appuya sur la porte de la salle d'eau et dérégla, comme prévu, la température de l'eau. Il décida de se positionner comme le vert et argent lors de sa précédente farce, c'est-à-dire adossé au mur et accoudé à la petite commode l'air vainqueur.

Draco poussa un cri de surprise et fit malencontreusement glisser son savon sur le sol. Il sortit en trombe de sa baignoire et attrapa rapidement une serviette qu'il entoura autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas et, en apercevant le brun tout sourire, il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se trouvait par terre et en entament le mouvement de son pied, il glissa sur le pauvre petit savon abandonné (« mwahaha ! J'ai eu ma vengeance ! » dit le savon) et se rattrapa grâce au mur en mettant ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête d'Harry. Leurs visages étant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se fixèrent sans bouger pendant un instant, puis se perdirent mutuellement dans les yeux de l'autre. Alors qu'ils étaient suffisamment gênés et comme si cela ne leur suffisait pas, la serviette de Draco tomba et avant qu'il n'ait pu la rattraper, ils entendirent du bruit dans les escaliers.

- […] quand Mario sauv… Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? demanda Dudley l'air ahuri

- C'est… Pas ce que tu crois ! dit Harry en commençant à se mettre devant Draco

- Putain mais vous êtes dégueulasses ! J'vais l'dire à mes parents !

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir mais vu que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris, je vais devoir me répéter : ce-n'est-pas-ce-que-tu-crois ! articula le brun

- Ah ouais ? Alors comment t'expliques votre position ?

- On n'a rien à t'expliquer ! termina Draco furieux

Il attrapa sa serviette et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la chambre. Harry le rejoignit presque instantanément sans oublier de claquer violemment la porte avant de la verrouiller avec un sortilège. Les deux garçons, toujours énervés, vaquèrent à leurs occupations : s'habiller pour Draco, mater pour Harry (Oh ! Le voyeur ! ^^). Celui-ci avait un spectacle plus que réjouissant devant lui. En effet, Malfoy enfilait un boxer puis se tourna vers un Harry rouge de gêne.

- Ça va, je ne te dérange pas ? demanda sarcastiquement Draco

- Désolé…pour Dudley et ses potes, ils sont cons et ils ne changeront jamais…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as été humilié devant eux ! Nu !

- Enfin ça va ! T'es plutôt bien…enfin…t'es pas à plaindre dans le genre… Harry, involontairement, rougissait de plus en plus

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Malfoy

- Enfin…d'après les filles de Hogwarts…t'es pas trop mal… Il avait atteint le summum de la rougeur

- Et comment tu le sais ? demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil

- Bah… Les rumeurs… Les amies… Tout ça quoi !

Il se prit soudainement d'intérêt pour le plafond et découvrit même de nouvelles fissures qu'il n'avait jamais remarquées. Alors qu'il pensait que la discussion allait toucher à sa fin, le blond brisa le silence :

- Les filles trouvent que tu n'es pas mal non plus… D'ailleurs les garçons aussi…

- Les garçons ?

- Bah oui ils sont bien obligés de se rendre à l'évidence lorsque leurs conquêtes ne voient que par toi !

- On sent l'expérience ! plaisanta Harry

- Bah au bout de la deuxième fois ça en devient presque humiliant…

- Je ne savais pas que ma beauté te faisait de l'ombre !

- Si elle ne faisait que ça… chuchota le serpentard en pensant ne pas être entendu

Il se retourna vers sa valise pour terminer de s'habiller mais aussi pour cacher cette allergie bizarre qui faisait rougir ses joues ces temps-ci lorsqu'il se trouvait devant Harry. Ce dernier, qui avait repris des couleurs suite à la dernière réplique de son ami, continuait de regarder avec insistance son corps d'Apollon. Il se décida enfin à quitter la pièce pour préparer le déjeuner quand il sentit une chaleur se diriger un peu trop rapidement en direction de son bas ventre. En descendant l'escalier, il recroisa Dudley qui le regardait d'un air méprisant mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il lui lança un sort de silence pour éviter une nouvelle embrouille avec sa famille adoptive.


	5. Chapter 5

****Titre : un Malfoy chez les Dursley

Rating : M (un vrai M ! Vu que c'est notre première fic, c'est aussi notre premier lemon...vous nous en direz des nouvelles...!)

Notes : l'histoire se termine déjà (eh oui, les meilleures choses ont, hélas, toujours une fin...xD) ! Sans rire, nous avons beaucoup aimé l'écrire et même si nous avions qu'un temps extrêmement court pour faire une fic correcte, nous en sommes assez fières (première fic et premier lemon ! Deux en un !) ! Nous espérons et nous avons le projet (ou les projets d'ailleurs) d'en écrire bien d'autres ! Soit ensemble, soit séparément (vous serez prévenus, nous mettrons notre nom ou nos deux noms). Bref, voici le cinquième et dernier chapitre...

ps : naaaan mais vous croyez vraiment qu'on aurait pu vous laisser sans un petit épilogue ? Regardez bien le nombre de chapitre de cette fic car il risque de passer à 6 ! ;)

ps2 : vous saviez que tout appartenait à JK Rowling ? (Excepté l'histoire sortie tout droit de nos deux cerveaux réunis !) :D

ps3 (comme la console ! xD...heum...) : merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Nous vous parlerons (écrirons serait plus exacte) plus longuement sur le dernier (et vrai cette fois-ci) chapitre car nous ne vous connaissons pas mais nous vous aimons déjà ! (merci au fameux chien dans "là-haut" :)...heum...)

Bonne avant-dernière lecture ! :)

**Chapitre 5 : « Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour »**

Le lendemain après-midi, alors qu'Harry sortait d'une embrouille habituelle avec son oncle et sa tante, il s'exila, les mains dans ses poches, dans le parc où il prit place, comme toujours, sur le tourniquet. Il en profita pour réfléchir sur sa nouvelle relation avec Draco. Il était sûr d'une chose : ses sentiments avaient bel et bien changé. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était vis-à-vis de lui. Il pouvait comprendre qu'après avoir vu son corps nu il était normal qu'il rougisse mais après de simples paroles, cela devenait plus inquiétant et suspect. Depuis plusieurs jours il se demandait où ils allaient et dans quel sens avait tourné leur relation. Serait-il devenu amoureux de son ancien ennemi ? Il en était désormais de plus en plus certain. Mais que pensait Malfoy ? S'interrogeait-il lui aussi sur leur relation plus qu'étonnante ? Après tout, hier, il lui semblait l'avoir vu rougir or un Malfoy ne laisse jamais paraître ses émotions ! Peut-être était-il autant perturbé que lui…

- Eh v'là l'autre PD ! gueula le gros blond en voyant son cousin l'air pensif

- Alors il est pas là ton p'tit copain ?! enchaîna un des fidèles compagnons de big D

- Allez-vous faire voir… ! répondit Harry blasé

- Quoi ? Il te manque ton p'tit blondinet ? Tu veux un remplaçant ? renchérit un châtain en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Il lui agrippa le bras et le plaqua brusquement au sol. Harry laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur puis en voyant l'adolescent se placer à califourchon sur lui, il se débattit en essayant d'attraper sa baguette.

- T'aimes ça hein ? dit le châtain en faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse du sorcier

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! dit Harry qui pouvait apercevoir la tête du garçon se rapprocher de la sienne

- Imagine que c'est l'autre !

- Mais on n'est pas ensemble ! hurla le brun

Le groupe se mit à ricaner en disant toutes sortes d'énormités plus grosses qu'eux (ce qui ne doit pas être très facile !) mais ils cessèrent très rapidement lorsqu'ils virent Dudley paniqué à la vue du nouveau venu qui menaçait de sa baguette le garçon qui était allongé sur Harry.

- Lève-toi immédiatement ! siffla Draco

Il se leva d'un coup en ne sachant pas ce qui était pointé sur sa tête mais lorsque ses amis repartirent dans un immense fou rire, il décida enfin de se retourner. Il put ainsi observer un Draco plus que furieux qui dirigeait un bout de bois vers lui (certes très puissant vu qu'il s'agit de sa baguette !).

- C'est avec ça que tu comptes défendre ton petit-ami ?!

- Pas tout à fait mais vu que je t'ai coupé en pleine action, je t'en prie, reprends là où tu en étais !

Il fit un petit mouvement avec sa baguette qui fit instantanément bouger le garçon vers un de ses amis. Il se jeta alors sur lui comme pour l'embrasser. Pris de panique, celui qui allait être la victime commença à prendre ses jambes à son cou et à courir vers la sortie du parc. L'ensorcelé le coursa, ainsi que les autres membres du groupe qui voulaient le retenir. Harry se releva tant bien que mal pour s'asseoir sur une balançoire. Le gryffondor, toujours choqué, respirait bruyamment et se remémora les thermes échangés lors de la dispute en se souvenant de la réplique de Draco. Il ouvrit alors grand les yeux et le regarda. Celui-ci devait l'observer depuis le début car il se réveilla sans pour autant baisser le regard dès que les yeux du brun se posèrent sur lui.

- Merci…

- C'est normal !

- Entre ennemis ? répondit-il avec un sourire

- Entre amis.

- Amis… chuchota Harry

- Tu nous considères comment ?

Harry se mit à réfléchir à cent à l'heure en se disant que c'était le moment ou jamais pour se déclarer à Draco car oui, il était bel et bien amoureux de lui. De plus personne ne pourrait se moquer de lui si cela tournait mal… Comme un bon Gryffondor qu'il était, il s'élança :

- Pour toi je ne sais pas mais de mon point de vue ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. Tu occupes nuit et jour mes pensées et ta présence me manquerait. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour à un garçon et encore moins à toi mais les choses ont changées et je peux dorénavant te dire…que je t'aime… Déjà à Hogwarts je pensais toujours à toi, certes pas pour la même raison, car comme on dit « il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour », et en te découvrant ces dernières semaines, je me suis aperçu que plus qu'un pas avait été franchi.

Il avait sorti tout ça sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, et Draco n'avait pas bougé en l'écoutant. Mais dès qu'il eut fini, le serpentard s'approcha en douceur du petit griffon et attrapa les deux chaînes de la balançoire avant de pencher son visage vers Harry jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent et que Draco murmure :

- Harry Potter, dorénavant tu m'appartiens…

Ses lèvres franchirent la distance qui les séparait de celles d'Harry. Au début, leur baiser se fit timide puis de plus en plus passionné. Harry, qui ne rêvait que de ça, l'approfondit en glissant sa langue sur les lèvres fines de son petit ami. Celui-ci, comme pour lui permettre d'entrer, ouvrit la bouche, et s'en suivit une danse passionnée entre les deux langues.

Ils profitèrent de ces deux jours comme si c'étaient les derniers de leur vie. Ils ne se quittaient pas et même pendant les repas ils se faisaient du pied, chose qui n'échappa pas à Dudley qui ne pouvait rien dire à cause du sort de silence qui persistait toujours. Leurs désirs s'accentuaient de plus en plus et ils savaient qu'à Hogwarts leurs rendez-vous se feraient assez rares si leurs amis respectifs ainsi que tous les élèves n'étaient pas mis au courant.

Après le dernier dîner passé avec les moldus, les deux garçons montèrent se coucher plus excités que jamais à cause de leurs jeux de pieds bien plus explicites que les autres fois. En arrivant dans la chambre, Draco plaqua Harry contre la porte et entreprit de l'embrasser langoureusement avant de glisser ses mains sous sa chemise. Le brun l'arrêta en posant son index sur sa bouche et en chuchotant :

- Pas si vite…ils risqueraient de nous entendre…

A ces mots, il sortit sa baguette de son jean (encore présent pour le moment ! ^^) et lança un sort de silence et un autre pour verrouiller la porte. Quand ce fut chose faite, Draco replongea sur ses lèvres et descendit sur son cou où il commença à mordiller chaque parcelle de sa peau. Leurs respirations s'intensifièrent et Harry poussa un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit le blond attraper ses cuisses pour le porter. Il l'amena jusqu'au pied du lit auquel il ne faisait pas face et, emporté par le poids d'Harry, tomba sur le dos. Le brun retira un à un les boutons de la chemise de sa fouine adorée et parsema son torse de baisers. Il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et reprit possession de ses lèvres. En même temps, ses mains, qui descendaient jusqu'à la ceinture du blond, se firent un plaisir de la lui enlever. Le vert et argent fit glisser complètement sa chemise et celle de son compagnon hors de leurs torses et profita de la vue du corps au-dessus de lui. Il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser mais lorsque Potter lui baissa son pantalon, il se laissa faire et en oublia tous ses principes : cette nuit, il allait être pour la première fois de sa vie le dominé. Le griffon était content de voir que le serpent ne protestait pas, il en profita donc pour chasser du lit son pantalon ainsi que le sien. Sous les caresses plus que jouissives du lion, Draco décida aussi de lui procurer du plaisir. Pour ce faire, il glissa ses mains sous son boxer et captura son sexe en commençant petit à petit un mouvement de va et viens. Harry, surpris de l'initiative de Malfoy, poussa un gémissement et mordit plus sauvagement encore le torse en s'attaquant à ses tétons. En sentant qu'il allait venir, il retira, avec regret, les mains de son blondinet et les utilisa pour descendre son propre boxer. Il plongea sur ses lèvres et défit le boxer de Draco. Ils se regardèrent et se perdirent dans leurs yeux : émeraude pour l'un et mercure pour l'autre. C'était leur première relation entre homme et ils hésitèrent un instant avant que le blond reprenne ses lèvres comme pour lui dire de continuer. Harry, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, plaça un doigt à l'entrée des fesses de Draco. Il avança doucement pour limiter la douleur et, quelques minutes plus tard, il fit entrer le deuxième en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux afin d'écarter la voie. Lorsque le blond le supplia d'aller plus loin, le brun ne se fit pas prier et retira ses doigts avant de placer son pénis à l'orifice de son trou. Il le pénétra lentement et ne bougea plus pour que l'autre s'habitue à sa présence.

- Continue… haleta Draco

Alors Harry commença à bouger en lui. Il entreprit de faire des petits mouvements circulaires pour le détendre. En regardant son amant en sueur, sa température augmenta encore un peu et il intensifia ses gestes en va et viens. Il sentait la fin approcher et dans un souffle il murmura :

- Je t'aime…

Dans un grognement, ils jouirent en même temps et Draco lui répondit :

- Je t'aime aussi…


	6. Chapter 6

****Titre : Un Malfoy chez les Dursley

Rating : k+ (c'est tout mimi ^^)

Notes : KJ Rowling a tous les droits dans notre histoire SAUF l'idée ! (on aimerait tellement posséder tout...halalala...) Merci d'avoir suivi notre toute première fic ! Vous allez nous manquer...pourquoi ne pas poursuivre nos rencontres par des reviews ? (quelle bonne idée avons-nous là !)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Nous vous répondons mais pour ce qui est de ceux qui ne possèdent pas de compte, nous vous écrivons maintenant que nous avons beaucoup aimé vos commentaires et nous vous faisons un gros câlin ! :)

Nous espérons vous revoir pour nos prochaines fictions !

Bonne lecture !

ps : mais oui ! Vous aussi chers inscrits vous avez droit à un gros câlin ! ;)

**Chapitre 6 : Il était une fin**

Le jour du départ, Harry se coiffa tout seul en respectant les conseils que lui avait donnés son petit ami sur l'art de prendre soin de ses cheveux. En retour, il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus se mettre de gel.

Draco et Harry étaient donc fin prêts à rejoindre leurs amis à Hogwarts. Après avoir laissé un petit mot sur la table des Dursley signalant leur retour dans leur école de sorcellerie, ils touchèrent le portoloin. Ils se virent alors transportés dans le long couloir menant à la Grande Salle. Ils s'adressèrent un dernier regard affectueux avant d'aller retrouver leurs amis respectifs.

Tous les élèves étaient assis à leur table quand le directeur amplifia sa voix afin d'obtenir le silence général :

- Les professeurs et moi-même sommes heureux de revoir nos aînés. J'espère que vous avez découvert cet autre monde qui n'est en partie pas le vôtre. J'ai été ravi de constater que tout s'est bien passé. Je devine que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter alors je vous souhaite un très bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent en masse et Hermione fit remarquer à Harry :

- Tu as maigri ! Malfoy aussi…les Dudley ont réussi à le dompter ?

- Pas exactement…mais on a essayé de les éviter le plus possible !

- Vous, ensemble ? Ou alors Vous, séparément ?

- …

- Vous avez enfin mis vos différents de côté ? C'est bien d'être devenu amis !

- Ouais…amis…

- Harry ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?!

- Bah…c'est plus mon…

- Ne t'embête pas ! J'ai compris ! Je suis contente pour vous ! D'ailleurs c'est la même chose entre Blaise et moi et il avait l'intention de le dire à Malfoy maintenant.

Une forte voix se fit entendre à la table des Serpentards :

- QUOI ?! cria Malfoy surpris

- Baisse le ton ! le supplia Zabini

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Avec Granger ?

- Tu peux parler toi avec, il chuchota le dernier mot, Potter…

- Comment tu…tu sais ça ?

- Tu bégaies maintenant ? se moqua Blaise. J'ai vu le regard que vous vous êtes lancé avant d'entrer dans la salle.

- Il faut croire que nous avons plus de points communs que nous ne le pensions.

- Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! C'est ce qu'on dit !

Il marqua un temps en regardant son ami de haut en bas et reprit :

- Tu n'as pas pris la peine de te gélifier les cheveux ce matin ? Même moi qui suis ton meilleur ami je n'ai jamais réussi à te faire perdre cette mauvaise habitude et il suffit que je te laisse un mois avec Potter pour que tu changes tes principes ?!

Il se tourna vers Harry en approchant son verre de sa bouche et faillit s'étouffer en voyant qu'il était bien mieux coiffé que d'habitude.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? TU as réussi à dompter sa brosse à cheveux ?

- En partie mais en revanche, ce matin, il l'a fait comme un grand !

- Chapeau…

La fin du repas était arrivée et tous les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle. Harry se précipita vers Ron qui était en compagnie d'une jolie demoiselle, Julie Hette, élève de Hufflepouf, et l'emmena, seul, dans un petit coin pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il n'avait plus que lui à prévenir et il savait que ce ne serait pas chose facile :

- J'ai un truc à te dire…tu dois me promettre de rester calme…

- Ouais vas-y…

- Je…sors avec Draco Malfoy…

- Arrête tes conneries ! Tu m'fais marrer ! plaisanta Ronald

- Mais ce n'est pas une blague ! Je te jure que c'est vrai.

Weasley le regarda sérieusement comme pour voir s'il ne se payait pas sa tête puis explosa de rire :

- T'es trop drôle mon pote !

- Bon…très bien…tu l'auras voulu…

Harry tourna ses talons et marcha en direction de Malfoy qui écoutait, sans vraiment prendre la peine de tout enregistrer, Blaise et Hermione raconter leur séjour chez l'adolescente. Il ne vit pas Potter arriver derrière lui et se sentit retourné par une main qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Quand il se retourna, les lèvres du griffon s'abattirent sur les siennes et il resta un moment sans bouger. Le brouhaha cessa instantanément et tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers eux. Il se sépara très légèrement de son petit ami pour murmurer :

- T'es conscient que tout le monde nous observe, là ? Si tu voulais que notre relation reste secrète, c'est raté…

- Je sais…mais c'était voulu !

- Alors dans ce cas…

Draco sourit avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres et d'approfondir le baiser.

Hermione regarda Blaise et d'un commun accord, s'embrassèrent. Ce fut trop pour tous les élèves. Surtout pour un certain roux qui n'avait rien raté des deux scènes et qui tomba sur le sol, une Julie plus qu'inquiète se dirigeant vers lui.

THE END ?

_Merci pour votre soutien chères lectrices (ou lecteurs) et à bientôt pour de prochaines fictions ! Qui sait...l'histoire peut continuer..._

_Mina et Clara_


End file.
